


Storm Dating Agency

by dorky_hime



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderswitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorky_hime/pseuds/dorky_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho joined a dating agency in order to find a life partner - where he met with Matsumoto Jun. Little did he know that there's a secret between them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Dating Agency

Sho stood in front of the building and fidgeted either to walk into it or just walked away. He took his handkerchief and wiped the sweat on his face and let out a breath as he started his steps into the building. He walked toward the receptionist and informed her that he would like to register himself. The receptionist brought him into a waiting room and told him that an advisor would come and met him in a moment. Five minutes later, a tall man walked toward Sho with a bright smile.

“I’m Aiba Masaki. I’ve been told that you want to be a member?”

Sho stood up and nodded as he shook Aiba’s hand. Aiba gave him a piece of paper to fill in his details. Sho filled the details while listening to the agency’s policy that Aiba explained to him. Aiba took the paper and looked at it.

“Sakurai Sho. 29 years old. Oh, you’ll be 30 this January? An executive in Hosho Group. That’s a great company! Annual salary 300 million yen. Why did you want to join this agency? By judging from your looks, women would fight to be with you”

Sho smiled bitterly. He knew that he would be asked that.

“I guess that I’m not lucky with woman”

Aiba smiled. “Don’t worry. We at Storm Dating Agency will make sure that you’ll find your happiness”

****************************************** 

Aiba browsed through the list of the members of the agency – looking for a suitable woman to be paired with Sakurai Sho. He looked at the criteria’s of woman that Sho had listed; someone who always smile and kind. He sighed as he stared at the screen. 

“What’s wrong, Masaki?” Nino asked as he walked to his place – beside Aiba.

“New member. Looking for a partner for him” he said as he showed the paper that Sho had filled in before to Nino. Nino grinned mischievously as he rumbled his drawer – taking out a file.

“How about this one? Matsumoto Jun. 28 years old. She’s been a member for a year now but still didn’t succeed. Too fussy”

“How long have you been keeping her file in the drawer?”

“Oh? Six months. She’s too fussy so I’ve decided to only call her until I found someone that she might like”

Aiba stared at the photo of Matsumoto Jun and compared it with Sho. He nodded and asked Nino to arrange a meeting between the two members.

*************************************** 

Nino had arranged for Sho and Jun to meet at an art exhibition. He had given the tickets for the exhibition to Jun earlier and Aiba had told Sho to meet his partner at the exhibition hall at 10 am. Sho had prepared himself for the meeting. He was wearing his best suit and he had memorized all the info that he could find about the artist for the exhibition. Somehow he couldn’t help but being nervous as he waited for his partner. He kept looking at his watch. It’s five minutes after ten and he had started to give up and thinking that his partner wouldn’t come. When he was about to give Aiba a call, a tall and slender woman in a cream colour dress walked toward him. Sho almost dropped his phone when the pretty lady greeted him.

“Sakurai-san?”

Sho nodded hesitantly. The lady smiled and introduced herself.

“You’re pretty” Sho blurted out. He could clearly see that Jun’s cheeks were red.

“Thank you. You’re good looking too” Sho blushed at the compliment. They walked into the hall and looked at the art pieces. Sho had been prepared to let his knowledge show and once they saw the clay figurines, he immediately talked about the material and the process of making the figurines. 

“The artist, Ohno Satoshi is famous because of his unique styles. Just look at these figurines. Everything had their owns distinctive features”

Sho blushed when he noticed that Matsumoto Jun was staring at him. Jun chuckled.

“It seems like you’ve done your study” she said. Sho nodded.

“It’s my habit to do a research first before going on a date. Maybe that’s why women find me boring”

“Maybe I’m sort of different from other women then” Jun said as she continued looking at the paintings and the figurines that were displayed.

**************************************************** 

Aiba walked into the waiting room in Storm Dating Agency with a wide smile. He greeted Sho who was visibly nervous enthusiastically. Before Aiba managed to ask Sho anything, Sho stared at him with a worried expression.

“I seriously think that I messed up the date yesterday! I shouldn’t blurt out all the information about Ohno Satoshi or his fine arts! She must be thinking that I’m boring like others! I seriously sound like a walking encyclopedia!” Sho said frantically. Aiba chuckled as he patted Sho’s shoulder - to calm him down.

“Don’t worry! She said that she’s interested in you!” Aiba said. Sho stared at him – wide eyes.

“Really?” he asked excitedly. Aiba nodded and leaned in closer to Sho.

“Just between us– she thinks that you’re cute” he whispered. A shade of red crept onto Sho’s chubby cheeks. Aiba gave Jun’s contact number to Sho since the man himself had totally forgotten to ask for it during their meeting.

************************************* 

Sho stared at his phone. He was hesitating either to call Jun or not. While he was lost in his thoughts, the phone vibrated and there’s an e-mail coming in. His eyes went wide when he opened the mail.

From: Matsumoto Jun  
To: Sakurai Sho  
Subject: Thank you  
Sakurai-san,  
This is Matsumoto Jun. Thank you so much for yesterday. I had so much fun. =)

Sho smiled as he stared at the mail and quickly typed his reply.

From: Sakurai Sho  
To: Matsumoto Jun  
Subject: Re: Thank you  
I had a great time too. Thank you.  
You’ve said that you like soba. I know a great soba place.  
Would you like to go there with me?

From: Matsumoto Jun  
To: Sakurai Sho  
Subject: Re:Re: Thank you  
I would glad to <3

Sho grinned as he stared at his phone. 

From: Sakurai Sho  
To: Matsumoto Jun  
Subject: Re:Re:Re: Thank you  
If you could give me your office’s address,  
I’ll pick you up during lunch tomorrow.

A moment later, Jun replied with her office’s address. Sho grinned and danced around when he read it. He didn’t believe that a woman as pretty as Jun would be interested with him. 

********************** 

Jun smiled as she watched the way Sho gobbled down his food. Noticing the stare, Sho put down his chopsticks and looked at Jun. 

“What’s wrong? You haven’t even touch your soba”

Jun smiled and picked her chopsticks and began eating.

“Do you mind if I ask you a question?” she asked. Sho nodded.

“Why did you sign up for the dating agency?”

“I think that it is time for me to start getting serious about finding my partner. Besides, my mom starts to nag me on settling down since I’m getting into thirty. A junior from work got married last month and he told me that he met his wife through the agency and I was thinking of trying my luck too”

“You know, thirty is not that old”

“Tell that to my mom. She kept on pestering me about giving him a grandchild” 

Sho chuckled. He looked at Jun.

“How about you, Matsumoto-san? It’s weird to have a beauty like you signing up for dating agency. I’m sure that you’re popular with men”

Jun blushed at the compliment. 

“Talk for yourself, Sakurai-san. I bet you’re popular too”

Sho laughed and shook his head - telling Jun how people always said that he’s boring.

“Well - I’ve met you twice and I didn’t think that you’re boring”

Sho smiled. “Thank you for the compliment. So, what made you sign up for the agency?”

Jun sipped her tea. “It’s coincidence? How should I say this? I’m looking for something new. I mean - I always think that men are all the same. Well, at least that’s what men around me seem to show”

“Men are all the same? You mean - jerk?”

“Right. I hope that you’re not offended by it. It is the impression that I got from men that I’ve met. I am trying a way to meet someone who would change the impression and a friend asked me to sign up for a dating agency with her. I thought that it won’t hurt to try and signed up for it”

“So, did it change your impression?”

Jun chuckled. She stared into Sho’s eyes and slowly nodded. 

“At first, I got the impression that man who sign up for dating agency is weird. Perhaps it is only applicable to the one that Nino introduce to me. That’s why I told him that he should stop introduce me to a potential candidate until he found someone good”

“I’m flatter that you find me as a good candidate”

***************************** 

Nino walked into the office while humming a song. He sat on his chair and began doing his work. Aiba who was sitting beside him raised an eye-brow when he noticed the weird tension that his friend exuded. 

“You seem in a good mood”

Nino grinned and gave Aiba his trademark salutation as he continued with his work. 

“Care to share it with me?”

Nino grinned and shrugged his shoulders. Aiba pouted.

“Let me guess. Is it about Matsumoto-san?”

Nino looked at Aiba and frowned. The smile and the radiance mood disappeared. 

“Don’t say that name again. I don’t want to hear it again” he said coldly as he focused on his laptop and resuming his works. Aiba stared at Nino with confusion - wondering what Jun had done to Nino. He thought about Sho - if his client had ever said anything about Jun and found nothing. He was sure that their relationship was fine.

********************************* 

Sho smiled as he looked at his e-mail. Jun had sent him an e-card - wishing him good morning. He replied the mail with another cute e-card - wishing her the same and a good day ahead. A knock on the door startled him. He repositioned himself and asked for the visitor to come in. 

“Oh, return from the honeymoon already?” Sho asked when he noticed Toma walked into his office. Toma grinned and nodded. He handed in a report to Sho.

“I heard that you signed in to Storm Dating Agency and there’s a rumors on how jubilant you look lately. I assume that you’ve found someone?”

Sho chuckled. 

“I guess that I’m right then”

“I tell you about it if you join me for drinks tonight”

“Deal!”

“I’ll look at the report and return it to you later” Sho said as he put the report on the table. Toma excused himself and Sho continued with his works.

**************************************** 

Sho told Toma everything during their drinking session. He told him about Jun and her impression on men, on how they both had lots of things in common and how Jun found him interesting.

“Can you believe it? She told me that I’m not boring!”

“Well, that’s because she is boring too” Toma mumbled. Sho looked at him.

“I beg your pardon?”

Toma shook his head and urged Sho to drink. 

“So, I guess things are going smooth between you two?”

Sho smiled. He stared at his cocktail. Toma knew that look. It’s a look that Sho always had whenever he thought about something important.

“You love her” he said knowingly. Sho chuckled.

“It’s weird, right? I don’t believe in love at a first sight. I mean - I always said that I won’t fall in love easily. But things are different with Matsumoto-san. We just knew each other for a month and I started to feel that I am falling for her. It’s weird - the sensation that I feel when I’m with her. She’s special”

Toma smiled. He patted Sho’s back.

“You really like her. It’s rare to hear you talk about a woman like that. You better tell her your feeling”

********************************** 

Sho was nervous. He went through the wardrobe and coordinated his clothes. He had a date with Jun in one hours and he couldn’t figure out which outfit to wear. He wanted to make it the best date ever since he was going to tell Jun about his feeling. His phone ringing and he reached for it - expecting the caller to be Jun.

“Aiba-san?”

******************************* 

Jun looked at her watch and then she stretched her neck - looking at the outside of the restaurant. There was no sign of Sho. She sighed as she stirred her coffee. Sho never late and she was starting to worry. Her phone vibrated. Jun looked at it and saw that it was a text from Sho.

To: Matsumoto Jun  
From: Sakurai Sho  
Subject: Sorry  
I’m sorry. Something comes up. I need to cancel our date.

Jun sighed as she looked at the mail. She called a waiter and paid for her coffee. 

************************ 

Sho listened to everything that Aiba was saying with a calm expression. Once he finished his story, Aiba bowed down and apologizing - blaming himself for being careless in his job. 

“Its okay, Aiba-san. It’s not your fault”

“I’m really sorry! I promise that I will find someone else for you!”

Sho shook his head and looked Aiba.

“It’s okay. But I have a question. Do you know why did they do that?”

Aiba shook his head regrettably. “Nino didn’t tell me anything about it”

Sho nodded and excused himself.

************************* 

Sho stared at the picture of him and Jun that they took when they went to Disneyland together. Jun told him that she loved Disneyland. Therefore, on their third date, he took her for a Disneyland date. He let out a sigh as he laid down on his bed. He remembered about the conversation that he had with Aiba earlier. A conversation that made him canceled his date with Jun and forgetting about confessing to her.

“I’m sorry! It seems like Matsumoto Jun is not a member of our agency. There is no data of her in our database. I’m sorry! I should’ve checked properly before introducing her to you!”

“What do you mean?”

“I - I introduce her to you because Nino told me that she is the suitable candidate for you. He gave me her form and after comparing it, I was sure that both of you are compatible together. When I was writing a report and wanted to look through both of your data again last night, I found out that Matsumoto-san is not our member. I couldn’t even find her form. When I asked Nino about it - he told me that - that he tricked me into introducing Matsumoto-san to you”

Sho could feel that his cheeks were wet. He ignored it as he stared at the phone and hesitantly deleted the picture of them together. It hurt him. The fact that Jun lied to him hurt him. He felt stupid - being deceived like that. He couldn’t help but wondered about the reason behind it. He wanted to know the reason but decided against it. He was afraid if the truth would hurt him more than it had done.

******************************** 

Nino looked at Jun and sighed. Her eyes were swollen from the crying and Nino couldn’t help but feel guilty about it. 

“He doesn’t answer my call. What should I do?” Jun sighed.

“Aiba told me that he quits the agency too. I’m sorry, Jun”

Jun shook her head. “It’s not your fault. It won’t be like this if I have the courage to tell him the truth or being brave and faced my feeling”

Nino patted her shoulder and gave her a smile. “Stop being gloomy and blaming yourself! Let’s play game! How about Mario? I haven’t got my revenge for losing to you last time! Come on!”

Jun gave him a strain smile and shook her head. “I’m sorry, Nino. I just want to be alone” 

Nino watched as Jun left her in the café alone. He sighed and reached for his phone. 

“Hello, Toma?”

********************* 

Toma sipped his coffee and observed Sho who was absorbed in his works. There was a scary aura around him and Sho had been a demon to his subordinates ever since the last two days. Toma put down his coffee and walked towards Sho’s office. He knocked the door and walked into it.

“Sho-kun, I have something to talk about”

“Go on” Sho said in a clipped tone.

“It’s about Jun”

The name made Sho stopped all of his works and looked straight at Toma. Toma gulped down when he noticed the intense stare Sho was given him. 

“You know - it’s not like what you thought it was”

“Go on. I would like to know your connection to the whole thing” 

“Jun - she saw you on the wedding day. When she asked me about you, I knew that she was interested in you. I’ve been planning on introducing both of you but couldn’t find the right timing to do so. Nino encouraged Jun to go and talk to you but she’s too shy to do so. Then, Nino saw you at the agency. He decided to help by filling in a fake form for Jun and gave it to Aiba as a potential match for you”

“You could’ve told me the truth when I told you about her”

“I’m sorry! But Jun told me to say nothing about it. She wants to tell you personally”

Sho looked at Toma who was looking at him with a guilty expression and dismissed him. Toma let out a sigh. He knew that was the outcome. He was relieved that Sho wasn’t shouting at him.

“Jun told me that she’ll be waiting for you at Yamashita Park tonight” Toma said before leaving. Sho ignored him and continued reading a report.

******************************* 

Jun sat at a bench and looked at her watch. 9.00 pm and there was no sight of Sho. She sighed and continued on waiting for him. 

“Two more hours. If he still doesn’t come, that’s mean we’re really are over” she whispered to her own self. She looked at people who were walking along the park - hoping that Sho will be among them. Jun couldn’t help but glancing at her watch. She saw the clock ticking and couldn’t help but praying that Sho would be there. Waiting was a torture and Jun couldn’t agree more. She couldn’t help the tears that were streaming down her cheeks when the clock stroke 12 and there was no sight of Sho. She was sobbing really hard when she knew that their relationship was over. 

“I’m so stupid!” she muttered between her sobbing. Jun stopped weeping when a hand appeared and handed her a handkerchief. She lifted her head and her eyes went wide when she saw that it was Sho. Sho motioned for her to take the handkerchief and Jun hesitantly took it and wiped her tears. Sho went and sat beside him.

“I thought that you won’t come” Jun mumbled. 

“I wasn’t planning to be here too but I need to know the truth”

Jun looked down at the handkerchief in her hand. 

“I’m sorry”

“Why didn’t you tell me the truth?”

Silence intruded them. Jun was playing with Sho’s handkerchief. She took a deep breath and started talking after awhile.

“I was afraid of your reaction - afraid that you would leave me. Honestly, I felt stupid for not being honest in the first place”

“Toma told me that you like me”

“He’s right. I saw you during his wedding and I am attracted to you. You - you seem different and I was right about you. You’re nice” 

Sho noticed the wavering in Jun’s voice.

“You’re different from all the men that I’ve known. Being around you make me realize that I really like you. But I understand if - if you don’t want to have anything to do with me anymore” Jun continued after a long pause. She was sobbing again. 

“You know - I’m weak against a woman’s tears” Sho said. He turned Jun towards him and wiped the tears. Jun stared at him and he could see the gentle stare that Sho given him. A flare of hope started to light in her heart. 

“From what Toma told me, I’ve concluded that the only lie was the thing involving the dating agency. I guess that everything else is true then? Everything that you’ve told me about you -“

“Everything is true! I only lied about the agency! I swear that -“

Jun’s eyes went wide when she felt Sho’s lips on her and his hand around her waist. She closed her eyes and devouring the kiss. 

“I couldn’t lie to myself anymore. I love you” Sho whispered as he stroke Jun’s cheek.

“I love you too” Jun whispered and she kissed him - conveying all of her feelings through it. There’s no words needed to explain their feelings towards each other.


End file.
